Finding Destiny 2
by starcatchersoul890
Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they’re just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people.Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

I own this story though, so DON'T STEAL IT!

(Oh by the way, Sirius is in this story. I hated it when he died. It felt so wrong, so he's back! YAY!)

A/N: This story takes place in Hermione's POV.

Finding Destiny

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they're just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people. She needs someone she can talk to about important issues. Will she find that person at Hogwarts? The question is - how far is she willing to go if it has the potential to develop into something…else? (It'll be a guy) Takes place in 6th year.

I sighed. Being stuck in this house is more than I can really bear. I have to endure the countless fights of my parents whose relationship is not as happy on the inside as it seems one the outside. After 17 years, their marriage is in trouble and they're not doing anything.

Well, not quite. They are doing things, just not things that would help to resolve the problem. No, instead the methods make it worse. You see, this all started…oh, a year ago. When my mother found out that my father had been cheating on her for about 7 months. Of course, she promptly got angry and proceeded to yell at him and punish him. Bit hypocritical, since she's been cheating on him, also. But he doesn't know that. Or, rather, he didn't, until two weeks ago when we walked in on them. In bed. Quite a bit of a shock he got. So, now, they keep cheating and fighting. And I'm stuck in the middle of the whole thing. I wonder why they just don't get a divorce already.

There's noise coming from downstairs. Soft at first, then rising in volume, until I can tell the tone of the voices speaking. There's anger and a little sadness present; a small amount that one couldn't tell was there unless one was looking for it. I sighed again, and then rose from my perch on the bed. My parents are having a fight. Again.

I strode over to the closet and pulled out a dark blue jacket. Then I grabbed some paper and a pen from the desk before climbing out of my open window onto the little balcony outside. Then I grabbed the trellis next to the balcony and hoisted myself up onto it, making my way up to the roof from my second story perch. It's always kind of scary, considering the fact that I could fall at any moment.

After reaching the roof and sitting down, I put on my jacket. Then I laid down and looked at the stars. My house has a flat roof, which is actually useful. If I needed to escape from my own personal hell, this is the place. Any time I needed to think, I came here. It's my spot.

I turned over on my stomach, grabbing the paper and prepared to write letters to Ron and Harry. Yes, I can actually get it to them. I received an owl from my parents over the summer holidays, as an early birthday present. Quite early, in fact, but I didn't really care.

I bit my lip and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hullo! I do hope that all is well at the Dursleys. I know you'll be heading to you-know-where soon (_I can't have any of Voldemort's minions intercepting this letter, now can I?) _so that is something to look forward to. I miss you and Ron terribly. My parents are fighting again, Harry, and I'm really getting sick of it. I just want to escape and join you, Ron and everyone else. I don't like being kept out of the loop. I can't wait until I can finally leave this wretched house and immerse myself in classes and books once more. I miss you, Harry. Have fun with Ron, and try not to anger the Dursleys; it is best for you to stay in their house, after all. Don't get angry, Harry, I just want to make sure you're safe at all times, just like everyone else. And, no, not just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived. Honestly, why would you ever think that? No, because you're our friend. We all love and respect you, even if you do get 'shirty' sometimes._

_Love, Hermione_

I can't blame Harry for being a bit suspicious and depressed. He told us about this prophecy about him and Voldemort shortly after we left Hogwarts for the summer holidays. No wonder he's so worried that no one actually cares about him like a friend would. I mean, he's expected to destroy Voldemort; which means the weight of the magical world is on his shoulders, not to mention the muggle world, since Voldemort most likely wants to take over the whole world. Or, well, kill the muggles and half-bloods to purify the wizarding race. Which is quite strange, considering he's a half-blood. Oh, well, Adolf Hitler was the same way and look how he turned out. But he really should know that we care about him because he's Harry. Ron, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Ginny, the Weasleys, Tonks and I have told him that a thousand times.

I sighed, musing about how best to show Harry that we're being sincere in what we say. Then I decided to think about that later and started on my letter to Ron. This is going to be tricky. Lately, Ron has been showing signs of having a crush on me, and, well…I just don't think about him in the same way. I don't want to say anything that can be misinterpreted or break his heart.

_Dear Ron, _(Well, that's all right, isn't it? I mean, I've always said Dear Ron)

_Hullo! How goes things? I hope everything is okay at your place, wherever you are. If you're with the others, please tell them 'hullo' for me and ask them to write me some post if they feel like it, I'm kind of lonely here, with just my bitter parents. I miss you and Harry. I can't wait to see you both soon. Have you and Harry being doing your homework? If you haven't you'd better get started on that soon, after all, the holidays are almost over. Or have you forgotten all the feet of parchment that we were assigned? Don't you for one moment think that I will let you copy off of me. Take care and tell everyone hi._

_Love, Hermione_

I scrutinized the parchment, checking for anything that may have more than one meaning. Except for the Love, thing, I didn't see anything. I only put that because I know for a fact that Ron and Harry likes to read each other's letter from me, and Ron would probably be suspicious that I had Love for Harry, but not him. I checked Harry's letter also and then I rolled them up and tied them with some ribbon.

"Here, Hazel," I called softly.

I heard the fluttering of wings and saw my faithful and beautiful light brown and grayish owl gracefully land on the roof after taking off from my room.

"Hello, girl." I petted her and fed her some owl treats that had been in my pocket. I always kept owl treats in my pocket now.

"Hazel, please take these letters to Harry and Ron. Thank you." I smiled as she nipped me on the hand softly and watched as she took off gracefully.

I stretched and got up. I made my way down the trellis onto my balcony where I stuck my head in through the window to listen for any voices. They were still arguing, so I climbed back into my room. I got down onto the floor and reached under my bed for a cot, my pillow, and a very thick blanket. Then I changed into my discreet dark green pajama bottoms and put on a ribbed long-sleeved white long underwear shirt.

Then I went back out onto my balcony and made myself comfortable, just thinking about everything. I watched the stars. I did this often. If my parents were fighting late at night, I'd go and sleep on my balcony, unless it rained. I didn't want to be soaked and end up with pneumonia. It was actually very nice. Where I lived, the sky wasn't smoggy and you could see every brilliant, twinkling star.

I miss Hogwarts. It's a brilliant school, although I wonder all the time how I could've ever been accepted. I mean, I'm highly scientific. Up until I went to Hogwarts, I refused to believe in magic, stubbornly sticking to my opinion that everything could be explained. Except, not everything can be explained. I remember walking onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters for the first time and how amazed and shocked I was that Muggles couldn't see me and that I was actually walking through a wall.

I was even more shocked the first time I saw a ghost. I had always believed that when people die, their souls go to Heaven, and nothing of the person was left on Earth except for the memories. How wrong I was, as was proved when Nearly Headless Nick glided right up to me while I was eating my food and I almost spit it right back out. But he's really a very nice fellow, if a little depressing. I've had some fascinating conversations with him about magic in the olden days.

I remember going to all my classes for the first time, and how excited I was. I also remember the people who were mean to me. Who called me names behind my back simply because I raised my hand for every answer in class and studied a lot. I couldn't help it if I loved to learn, now could I? Everyone also called me names to my face, especially the Slytherins and Professor Snape before I befriended Harry and Ron. Everyone's nice except the Slytherins and Professor Snape. I've been called names such as a know-it-all and mudblood. I honestly don't care anymore.

After all, after years of enduring these insults, I've built up a resistance. I mean, really, am I really going to be hurt or offended if a stupid Slytherin calls me a mudblood? No, because it has the effect of a five year old saying calling you a name they don't understand, and besides, I know I'm better than them, because I wouldn't stoop to name-calling simply to get a rise out of someone.

Professor Snape's different though. I mean, he's a teacher and he's older, so naturally I respect his opinion. That's why it hurts a little bit when he insults me. I have to really work to keep my emotions reined in. I don't want to be standing in front of him, blubbering, now would I? He can get quite nasty, although his handling of me is nothing compared to what he does to poor Neville. I wonder why he doesn't just leave Neville alone, maybe at least he'll be able to make a decent potion without fear of Professor Snape breathing down his neck. Not that it matters anyways, Neville's not in Potions this year. He wouldn't have been able to handle it.

My mind drifted, and I found myself thinking about Professor Snape. I know on the outside, he's this greasy git of a black bat, but I know it's all a façade. I mean, the man is probably a Death Eater spy. He's required to seem devoid of all human emotion. It's just sad, you know? That he has to waste so much time being uptight and cold and have to serve Voldemort. I wonder what he's like away from the pressures of everything. Somehow, I couldn't imagine that.

Then I found myself thinking of Harry. Harry and Professor Snape don't like each other, period. Professor Snape doesn't like him because of a very, very old grudge with Harry's now-dead father. Harry doesn't really know why he hates Professor Snape, but he does, and his hate only grew after he found out Professor Snape was right about Harry's dad being an arrogant bully all along. Harry never knew his dad, and I guess he still wanted to cling to the last shards of his shattered dream.

I heard wings fluttering and looked up to see Hazel back. I looked at my watch, amazed at how fast an hour and a half had flown by. I took the parchment from her before petting her. She flew into my room and I sat up to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hullo. Everything's fine here. The Dursleys and I have this unspoken agreement to ignore each other until I leave, which is just fine with me. It's not like we care about each other anyways. I decided to have Hazel stay and hang out with Hedwig and send my letter back with her. Hope you don't mind. Hedwig could use the companionship. I miss you too, Hermione. Ron, as well. Hermione, I'm sorry that your parents are fighting again, and there's nothing I can do except give you a paper hug and then give you a real hug when I see you. Of course you can't wait to immerse yourself in books and classes again. If you didn't want to, you would just not be the Hermione that I know and love. I know what you're saying, as I've heard it from you and others countless times before, but Hermione, you don't understand. Peoples' lives depend on my defeating Voldemort. I can't help but wonder that's the only reason why people are friendly. Because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. It's also the reason why I am, as well as you, is kept out of the loop. They do not want to add to my burden, when really, it just makes me resent them more. I feel quite useless because I don't know anything. But, Hermione, I do not want to talk about it, so please stop telling me things I will never be surely convinced of. I miss you, and I will not cross swords with the Dursleys, scout's honor._

_Love, Harry_

I sighed, a tear of frustration running down my cheek. It's not fair for him to have to go through this. To experience such pain. He knows when Voldemort attacks, and each loss of life affects him dearly and makes him retreat into the shell that he's made. I fear that one day, he will disappear completely into that shell and never come back out again. This war affects all of us, but it affects Harry the hardest.

Because, as much as I don't want to admit that it's true, the fate of the world sort of does rest on Harry. I mean, he has to be the one to defeat Voldemort. He's the only one who can stop Voldemort. He's been lucky every time he's faced Voldemort, but I think his luck may be running out. I just hope it doesn't. I worry about Harry constantly, as do other people. I just don't dwell on it as much.

I sighed again, wiped the tear from my face and laid down. Saying a soft Good Night to Hazel, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Okay, the long-over due rewrite of the original Finding Destiny. I will continue to update up until Chapter Three and then you can review and tell me which one you thought was better and I will most likely continue the popular one. I, personally, like this one so far. Well, happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

I own this story though, so DON'T STEAL IT!

(Oh by the way, Sirius is in this story. I hated it when he died. It felt so wrong, so he's back! YAY!)

A/N: This story takes place in Hermione's POV.

Finding Destiny

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they're just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people. She needs someone she can talk to about important issues. Will she find that person at Hogwarts? The question is - how far is she willing to go if it has the potential to develop into something…else? (It'll be a guy) Takes place in 6th year.

---------

_I was in a forest. A magical one. Not literally, but just the way everything looked and how I felt at the moment immediately made it magical in my mind. The sky was a beautiful, clear starry black. The trees seemed to almost glow with dozens of fireflies, having the effect of Christmas trees. The grass was soft, almost like velvet. I heard the sounds of a stream nearby. _

_Then I heard a rustle from nearby. I turned around slowly, careful not to startle anyone or anything that would be there. A black cloaked man emerged from behind the trees, advancing towards me. I did not move, for while he looked scary, somehow I knew he wasn't at all. _

_He stopped a few feet in front of me. I tried to look at his face, but it was too dark to tell who he was. When he spoke, it was in a deep, sexy, intelligent voice that instantly commanded my attention._

"_You are not afraid, are you, Miss Hermione Granger?" Seeing my head nod, he continued on._

"_Do not ask who I am, for that will be revealed to you in due time. I have come to seek answers to questions that are quite important. If you are afraid that I am an enemy not to be trusted, do not be. I have Dumbledore's word and honor."_

_I nodded, and smiled shyly. "Ask me whatever questions you which to ask, dark stranger. I knew from the first second I saw you that you could be trusted, even if you have a dark disposition."_

_The stranger nodded. Then, motioning for me to follow him, he headed into some trees. I obediently followed, my curiosity piqued. Who was this man? Why is he interested in me? What questions does he seek the answers to?_

_Then he chuckled, and as if he were a Legilimens, spoke. "My identity is not something you needn't worry yourself with, Miss Granger. As for why I am interested in you, let me make myself clear that it is for reasons unknown to you, but I assure you, it is not of the romantic sort. As for my questions, well, you'll find out soon enough, won't you?"_

_I nodded, blushing. I hadn't really thought that he would be interested in me romantically. Now that he had put the thought in my head, I couldn't make it leave. I grew worried that he would see the thought in my head and tried to push it out, but it stubbornly stayed._

"_Ah, yes, Miss Granger, the fault lies with me, since I am the one who made you think of what it is you are thinking of right now. But if you are also worried that I don't find you attractive, or rather, angry that I might not, do not worry about that. I don't care to think about such matters, not when the fate of the magical world rests on the shoulders of your friend there. You are smart enough to help him succeed in his quest. The only question you must ask yourself is; will you be willing to help him? It's no easy task, I can tell you that."_

_We continued along in the forest, and I became acutely aware of my surroundings and what I was wearing. I was wearing a mid-thigh dress made entirely of pink, red, and white flowers complete with white delicate sandals. My hair was in a simple, yet delicate updo. I felt like a forest nymph. I smiled. I felt prettier than I normally did. _

_Then, he, the mysterious stranger stopped. I stopped myself quickly before I could run into him since I had been occupied with my thoughts. I looked around. We were by a small pond, complete with a small waterfall. The pond water reflected the night sky, which I could see very clearly, since we were in a clearing. _

_He sat down and motioned for me to sit down also, so I sat down on a small boulder next to his spot. Then I turned towards him, patiently waiting for him to ask me questions. There was a few seconds' silence before he cleared his throat to speak._

"_Tell me, what do you know about Voldemort and his followers?" _

"_I know that Voldemort is exceedingly powerful; in fact, his powers almost rival that of Headmaster Dumbledore. I know also that his followers are called Death Eaters. He is immortal, is he not? I suppose he must be, since he drank the unicorn blood in first year. So if he's immortal, how can he be defeated?"_

_He chuckled. "You are a very bright, logical witch for your age. Yes, Voldemort did take the unicorn blood, but not enough to be truly immortal. He will live quite a bit longer than most wizards though, unless he is defeated before that happens. We must find his weak spot in order to do that."_

_I bit my lip thoughtfully. "You mean like an Achilles' Heel? Would it be a physical one? Such as one that we could attack with a sword or something of the sort? Or one we'd have to attack on the inside, such as with a potion or poison?"_

"_Yes, I do believe I would be referring to an Achilles' heel. I suppose it could be physical, but most likely it is mental, since the only physical Achilles' Heel I know of that he had was not being able to touch Harry Potter without being burned, and that has been disposed of."_

_I nodded thoughtfully. It was true that Voldemort had been able to overcome the physical barriers blocking him from Harry. So that would most likely mean that either a potion or poison would have to be used in order to really defeat him. Suddenly, I had a flash of insight. _

"_Would it be possible if there was a potion that could rid a man of all immortality to turn him back into a mortal? Then, once he was a mortal again, we could simply use any number of tactics to kill him. But how would we get him to take the potion, I wonder?"_

_He nodded. "Very good, Miss Granger. I believe there was once a potion that could do what you are talking about. Of course, this potion was made hundreds of years ago. It's possible it might not even exist. Even if we did manage to find it, there is the obstacle of him actually taking it without suspicion."_

_I groaned. Why did it have to be so hard to defeat the most terrifying person in the entire Wizarding world? Well, he's not the most terrifying person, although he is definitely number two. No, I think Professor Snape would be the most terrifying person in the world. Assuming, of course, that his cold, hard exterior was actually his real personality, which I very much doubted. _

"_Well, Miss Granger, I am afraid I must go. Is there anything else you would wish to discuss with me or ask me about?" _

_I thought for a moment. Then I began. "Sir, I have to wonder: why did you ask me? Why not someone close to Headmaster Dumbledore on the side of the Light? And why about Voldemort?"_

"_Miss Granger, I asked you what you thought would be the best way to defeat Voldemort because, while Dumbledore is a highly intelligent man, his intellect is not as high as yours is. You are extremely bright, and that is a great advantage. Plus, you are not arrogant about your intellect. You simply accept it and enjoy it."_

_I smiled. "Thank you, sir. Whoever you are. Will I be seeing you again?"_

"_Perhaps, Miss Granger. Of course, there is the possibility that you see me all the time but you don't know it. Thank you for your dream time. I must go now. Farewell." _

_With that, he pulled my hand up towards him and placed a soft kiss on it. Then he turned around and walked off, disappearing as he went, almost as if he were a ghost. I sighed. That had been terribly exciting, and now he was gone. Too bad, I had liked my mind being challenged._

_Then I noticed something. There was a distant, low noise. It grew louder and louder, until I could discern what it was. It sounded like…like…a lawnmower. That confused me greatly. What would a lawnmower be doing here?_

I groaned. Blasted lawnmower. I had finally figured out that I had been in a dream and that the lawnmower was coming from the outside world, which promptly caused me to wake up. I found myself staring at the early morning blue sky and yawned. It would be a beautiful day.

I got up, gathered up my blanket and pillow and climbed in through my window. I set the things down and then went over to my closet to pick something out to wear.

I sorted through the racks of clothes that I had. I know I may be a brainy know-it-all, but there's more to me than that. I'm actually quite a bit more complex than everyone thinks. Not that anyone would care to find out. Actually, I am quite the clothes hound. I simply love clothes. I scour all the vintage shops in the area as well as the more common shops, such as TopShop. My style is sort of casual bohemian meets vintage.

Like for today, I picked out a black fitted 40's short sleeved shirt with white buttons to wear over a dark green long-sleeved v neck shirt with dark jeans and purple converse sneakers. After choosing my outfit, I headed into the bathroom to try and do something with my hair. I know it is probably hopeless, I mean, my hair is a huge ball of frizz. I carefully comb it and then apply some magical anti-frizz product that I picked up in Hogsmeade at the local beauty store. I sighed. Lavender and Parvati are apparently rubbing off on me.

After managing to wrestle my hair into a low-key, smooth ponytail, I remembered Harry's letter from the night before and realized I must write a reply to him before I go downstairs for breakfast.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I am glad that you are not making trouble at the Dursleys. Not that I'm implying that you're usually the one who makes trouble, you know full well that I know what happens there, as you have told me. But I'm just glad that your summer has been incident free so far. It's fine about Hazel staying for a little bit. She could use the owl companionship also. Thanks for the paper hug; I can't wait to get the real thing in person. Just the thought of Hogwarts and you and Ron keeps me from screaming at my parents and running away in rage. Harry, I hope you realize that I am not trying to force what everyone is trying to tell you on you, but I really wish you would listen. I mean, honestly, Harry, do you really think that everyone who is friends with you, like me or Ron, is only friends with you because of what you're known for? Because that is simply not true. Ron and I have known you for years. I trust you, Harry, and I hope that you can trust me also. And what about Sirius? He's your godfather, for heaven's sake. He loves you! Don't push anyone away. We are only trying to help. I realize, that by this point I have probably irritated you, but guess what? I don't care, Harry. Because, the truth of the matter is that you are acting like a baby. All of a sudden, you're discarding all your friendships and relationships over some stupid prophecy that made not even be true. I mean, Trelawney is a fraud, you know. I mean, prophecies can probably be changed, and you will most likely win. Not to put any more pressure on you or anything. But, Harry, please share some of your burden with me and the other people. I don't like watching you deal with so much grief, pain, and doubt. Okay, different topic. I had a very strange dream last night. The strangest thing was that it felt so real. Like a dream reality. Which makes no sense coming from me, but there you go. There was a man and he was asking me about how to defeat Voldemort. And I think I knew him from somewhere, but I can't remember where. His voice does not sound familiar, but his presence does. Do you know what I mean? Anyways, I must be going now. Bye, Harry. Remember, I care. _

_Love, Hermione_

I really wish he'd open up to me and everyone else. It's terrible watching Sirius try to get through to him, only to be cut off like everyone else who tried. I mean, he's his godfather! And he nearly died in the Ministry this past spring after a nasty battle. Fortunately, we were able to save him. But, the point is, Sirius has suffered so much. And now he's being rebuffed.

I smelled the scents of bacon and toast wafting up from the kitchen, so I quickly rolled up the paper and gave it to Hazel to take to Harry. I stroked her feathers before telling her to go. Heading down the stairs, I thought of what I could do today. Maybe I could go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. Yes, perfect plan.

I sat down at the kitchen table and started making a list of things I needed. I would go after breakfast; there's probably less crowds then. Hopefully I'll see someone I know, I'm terribly bored after having been stuck in this house all summer. Hopefully…

---------------------------

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I have to say, I think this version is turning out better than the first one did. So I'll probably continue this one, but I don't know yet. It's going at a good pace though. Thanks, and review, review, review! It'll me make happy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

I own this story though, so DON'T STEAL IT!

(Oh by the way, Sirius is in this story. I hated it when he died. It felt so wrong, so he's back! YAY! But he probably won't show up a lot in this story, only in passing. Sorry, all you Sirius fiends!)

A/N: This story takes place in Hermione's POV.

Finding Destiny

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they're just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people. She needs someone she can talk to about important issues. Will she find that person at Hogwarts? The question is - how far is she willing to go if it has the potential to develop into something…else? (It'll be a guy) Takes place in 6th year.

* * *

I walked down the main street of Diagon Alley. It was a gorgeous day out, rather unusual for Britain. It's usually rainy and gray. I relished the feeling of not having to wear a jacket, feeling the warm sun drench my face.

I kept walking until I came to Gringotts Bank. I had to exchange some of my Muggle money before I could buy anything. And since I wasn't born in the magical world, I can't have a vault until I come of age. So annoying. Life would be so much easier that way. But then when is life ever easy? Oh wait, I forgot. I'm a witch. Life is pretty easy when you have a wand and spells.

Having exchanged the money, I consulted my list. There were quite a few items on there, including the new things that I had to buy for my NEWT classes this year. I received perfect scores on all my tests, minus the E for Divination, which I dropped out of but still had to take. The injustice of it all! So this year, I'll be taking NEWT Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Harry and Ron are taking all of those classes also, except for Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. I think they're taking Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures instead. As one could imagine, they're not happy about being in Potions for another two years. I still wonder how Professor Snape was able to be convinced to let them in his class. I mean, he doesn't accept less than an O, and they got Es. I have to say, I'm really looking forward to Potions this year!

I mean, I know that Professor Snape is a greaseball git and all, but he's still a great teacher. He doesn't accept less than the absolute best in his class. I admire him, as I admire everyone else. Harry and Ron would probably think me insane if I ever told them that.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the black-clad person exiting the Apothecary when I was going in. I only noticed when I crashed into him and we fell to the ground, amid yells of "Watch where you're going, Miss Granger!" That's right. I had only crashed into the subject of my thoughts.

I looked up into his face while he was dusting himself off. He's probably furious. If only I had been paying attention!

"Sorry, Professor. I wasn't paying attention." He glared at me.

"Yes, Miss Granger, that much is obvious. May I enquire as to the line of thought that distracted you enough to not see me coming?"

I swallowed. That had not been a request. "Well, sir, if you really must know..?"

"Yes, I must, Miss Granger." He kept glaring at me with those icy black eyes and I swallowed again.

"Well, Professor Snape, I was thinking about…you." Feeling very embarrassed, but didn't want to show it, not in front of him, I kept my gaze upon him.

I was almost certain that I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes before he stood up taller – wouldn't that be something- and smirked.

"Well, Miss Granger, I see someone's having schoolgirl fantasies. I would only hope that you will not be very distracted by my presence in Potions enough to brew your potions."

I gasped. He actually thought I had a crush on him? Him, the all-fearing Professor Snape? I stared at him with a face of shock.

"Professor Snape, if that's what you are implying, I can assure you that I am not having schoolgirl fantasies about you. I was only thinking about you because of how much fun Potions would be this year. Surprised? A Gryffindor Mud-Blood actually enjoys your class because of what one brews, not because of the Professor. I, for one, am not going to stand here and let you insult me. Good day."

I turned on my heel and strode into the Apothecary's, fuming as I passed the aisles. The nerve of that man! How dare he accuse me of having some sort of schoolgirl crush on him? The only crush I have on anyone is Mark Hatchett, a Seventh year Ravenclaw. Yes, I know, he's a bit unattainable, but a girl can dream, can't she? He's quite good-looking, charming, and very intelligent. But he'll never notice me.

I paused to look at something on the shelf, lost in my thoughts. For some unexplainable reason, I kept going over what Professor Snape said. And what I said. I shuddered when I thought of me saying that filthy word. It's just really quite amazing how much alike the muggle world and the magical worlds are.

I mean, even here, they have a horrible, foul word for non-magical people, like whites have for blacks. One could compare Voldemort to Adolf Hitler, a fearful tyrant back in the 1940's. They have special stores for different kinds of things. There are even prostitutes here! Funny, I had life the muggle world for a better life, but had I really ever left? It was like stepping into a mirror.

I mused while browsing the stacks, searching for some ingredients that I was sure to need and getting more quantities of it. I always say it's better to be prepared than to look foolish, and the last thing I need is to look foolish in front of my Professors. Especially the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Who would it be this year? I hoped to make a good impression on him or her.

Gathering all the supplies I needed, I headed to the counter and paid for the items, still lost in thought. After grabbing the bag, I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. It's really quite annoying having to lug loads of bags everywhere. Then I headed to the other shops and got all the other items I needed, finishing up at the book shop and heading out.

My stomach rumbled, and I realized I hadn't had anything to eat for ages, so I headed over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and bought some vanilla ice cream. I'm not an extrovert, and I really don't like all the fancy flavors.

I decided to sit down outside since it was such a nice day and watch the passerby. I secretly love to watch the passerby. I just find them so fascinating and I make up all sorts of stories for them. For example, the blond in the jeans and purple top is probably heading to Dilligan's, Diagon Alley's answer to department stores like Harrod's. The raven-haired guy is probably heading to…Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Their business has really shot off like a rocket.

"Hello, Miss Granger. What brings you here today?" A familiar male voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped out of my chair with happiness to face none other than Remus Lupin. He looked the same as ever, if not paler and more weary looking. I noticed new lines on his face.

"Professor Lupin! It's wonderful to see you! How are you? How is everything? Tell me all about it; I'm dying for a bit of news! It's dreadfully boring to be stuck in that house all summer!" I excitedly said.

He chuckled. "You must be. I don't think I've ever heard you talk like Lavender and Parvati. Is it really that bad?"

I sighed. I sat back down and motioned for him to do the same. "Yes, it really is, Professor Lupin. Some days I swear I'll go bored out of my mind, but then I think of Harry, Ron, Hogwarts, you, Sirius, or Ginny and then I can survive at least one more day. But I think I will positively go mad soon! But I don't matter; please tell me about everything that's going on! Are Harry and Ron with you?"

Professor Lupin grinned. "Miss Granger, I must insist that you not call me Professor for I am not your Professor anymore. I do not care what you call me as long as it's not that."

I smiled. "Sorry about that, sir. It's a habit. I don't think I would be comfortable with calling you Remus or Lupin, so how about…Moony? What do Harry and Ron call you? And if you insist on me not call you Professor anymore, you must then call me Hermione. It is only right."

"Well…Hermione, Harry and Ron call me Moony so if you wish, you may call me that. Everyone is fine. There haven't been any new developments lately, so let's hope to Merlin that it continues. But it probably won't. I am sorry that you must be stuck in your house. Tell me, do you not have friends that you can spend your time with?"

I looked out at the crowd. I smiled sadly. "No, sir, I don't have anyone. I was a bit of the outcast in school. I only had one friend, and after I left for Hogwarts, I lost contact with her. I do not know where she is. And my parents are quite busy all the time."

I kept looking at the passerby, mentally chiding myself for letting my guard down a bit about something so trivial. Having no friends at home was nothing compared to the dangers of Voldemort that everyone faces everyday. Every morning, when I wake up, I am always afraid that there will be more unexplained muggle deaths, more people to be obliviated. There is always that constant fear of waking up into the eyes of a Death Eater and being raped while hundreds watched.

I could feel his gaze on me, compelling me, so I looked at him, expecting to see pity. Instead I saw none. I kept gazing at him, willing myself to say something, but not wanting to at the same time. He and I had always had this strange, unexplainable bond. Last summer at 14 Grimmauld Place, I would walk into the living room to find him sitting there, looking out the window at seemingly nothing, and I would sit down and we wouldn't say anything, because we knew already what there was to say. But it was purely platonic. We both knew nothing would happen and we were perfectly content to just sit there.

"Miss Granger…Hermione," he said teasingly and softly, "I do believe I know how you feel. After all, I am a werewolf. I was, and still am, a bit of an outcast myself, before I attended Hogwarts. I'm sure that you will find something to do to occupy your time. You are after all, a very bright and intelligent witch."

I smiled. "I know, Moony. It's just hard sometimes, that's all. Doesn't it sometimes seem like the world is paused only for you but fast-fowarded for everyone else? I am also an outcast at Hogwarts, but it's just not quite as obvious since I spend all my time with Ron and Harry. But I have heard all the know-it-alls and mudbloods directed at me, and I pretend like it doesn't affect me. Truth is, it really does. But I am trying to get over that. I can't be a weak, simpering idiot. I must be a strong, for my sake as well as Harry's."

Remus leaned over and pulled my chair close to him. He put his face very close to mine and started speaking in a low voice that I had never heard before and didn't even think existed.

"Hermione, you think you are not strong, but you are. You are a very strong young woman. I saw how you stood up to Severus at the Apothecary's. You should've seen the look on his face. I don't think he even realized that you were capable of standing up for yourself like that. He knows you can be headstrong in class by standing up for Neville and such, but I don't think he saw the courage in you that you had to tell him what you had been thinking about and then correct his very wrong assumptions. We are very lucky to have you as our friend. I am very lucky to have you as my friend. Remember that, dear Hermione."

He leaned back as I bit my lip. I didn't know what to make of what he had just said to me. I think he could sense my confusion and held my hand.

"Hermione, this does not mean that I think of you in a…how shall I say…in a non-platonic way. I merely think that you are a very strong, intelligent, courageous young woman. It is true that we have a special connection and I do not know why – maybe because of our outcast social standings? – you know as well as I do that nothing romantic will come out of this."

I smiled. "Yes, Remus. I know. Thank you. I was really only confused about the fact that everyone thinks me strong and I never knew that. Because, well, I don't feel strong. I feel weak."

He grinned. "We all have our moments like that, I would think. Even those who think they are the strongest. Well, Hermione, this has been fun, but I am afraid I must go. Shall I tell everyone that you said 'hello'?"

I grinned back. "That would be wonderful, Remus. Tell Harry and Ron to write back soon and you know, I wouldn't mind some letters from some of the other members. Take care, Remus."

We hugged and I waved to him as he disappeared. Sighing, I sat back down, not wanting to leave and go home yet. "Silly girl, thinking that Remus may like you. You do not like him and he does not like you, and now you feel quite like an idiot," I muttered to myself, drinking the last of my butterbeer.

I looked once more out onto the crowd, and knowing that there was no reason left for me to stay, I gathered up my things and headed over to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You have all made me feel so loved. And now, the critical third chappie. Which version stays and which one goes? Feels like Survivor or the Bachelor, doesn't it? :D Anyways, review, review, review, and tell me what you think! Personally, I think this version should stay but feel free to voice your opinion! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

I own this story though, so DON'T STEAL IT!

(Oh by the way, Sirius is in this story. I hated it when he died. It felt so wrong, so he's back! YAY! But he probably won't show up a lot in this story, only in passing. Sorry, all you Sirius fiends!)

A/N: This story takes place in Hermione's POV.

Finding Destiny

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they're just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people. She needs someone she can talk to about important issues. Will she find that person at Hogwarts? The question is - how far is she willing to go if it has the potential to develop into something…else? (It'll be a guy) Takes place in 6th year.

- - - - -

September 1st. Whenever I think of that date, I remember now every trip to King's Cross on past September firsts. Today, I would be going back, and then my 6th year at Hogwarts would commence.

It was exciting, yet scary at the same time. For Harry, Ron, and I would be crossing over this threshold; the threshold that only exists for 6th years. For we were older, wiser, more mature – Ron wasn't so much as Harry and I was – and we had taken the OWLs. That meant that we would be entering NEWT territory, which also meant less time for goofing off and horsing around. We had to be more serious now; for our futures hung in the balance,

This year would be different. I could feel it. For one thing, Harry was quieter and more cut off from the outside of his circle. He had more anger and frustration bottled up inside him, and Ron and I worried that one day he would explode without meaning to.

Ron. It had been small, barely unnoticeable, but Ron had changed. For one thing, he was no longer prone to quick outbursts like he used to. That change, I think came from when he ruined Harry's surprise party because he thought Harry and Ginny had been snogging. They had been, but as Harry said, it hadn't been any of his business and that caused a small rift between them.

Ron was also hitting the books more, saying that he had changed his mind about being an auror and wanting to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts instead. That had surprised everyone; everyone but me. I had been noticing for some time that he seemed a bit unsure about being an auror. I knew he would make a great DADA professor. After all, he's fighting against Voldemort.

But, I think, the most profound change was his increasing conversational things. Gradually, he had been branching out into different areas to talk about, such as books or things that appeared in the Daily Prophet. He did not talk about Quidditch as much as he used to, and I think that unsettled Harry. Everyone was moving away from familiar things, and he was being left behind.

I picked up a cotton shirt, folded it, and put it into my trunk. Yes, this year would be very interesting, yet different indeed. I wondered what would become of Harry, Ron, and I.

I had changed also, though no one may realize it yet. It wasn't just physical. I mean, I did look a bit different, but that wasn't only it. I had stopped putting so much emphasis on my schoolwork, because I realized that there was no point in being a teenager if I was going to spend the rest of my life like a workaholic. I had to start living, even just a little bit.

That's why this year would be different. I was actually planning on being a bit more social and actually engage in activities with my fellow students. It would be a shock, but I would get used to it.

I walked around my room, taking in every little bit of it and gathering up the rest of the items that I planned on taking with me. I wouldn't see my house or my room for nine months, so I had to make sure I had vivid memories of it.

There was this growing chasm between me and my original world. The muggle world. My birth world. I didn't like it, but what could I really do? My destiny was clearly laid out for me, and it happened to be in the wizarding world.

Taking one last look, I headed downstairs, my trunk in tow.

- - - - -

I boarded the train after saying goodbye to my parents and immediately started searching for Ron and Harry. I came upon them several compartments down, staring at each other with looks of rage. I gulped. This didn't look good.

"Hey, Harry. Hey Ron." I intervened before they could launch themselves upon the other.

"What's going on here?" I looked between the two of them; they didn't even bother looking up and just continued glaring at the other.

Harry spoke first. "Ron's incensed that I'm going out with Ginny, his younger sister. I'm incensed because he thinks he has the right to prevent Ginny from going out with whomever she pleases, even if it is me, and is trying to stop us."

I sighed and turned my look to Ron, waiting for his expected outburst.

"Ginny's my sister," he spoke in an angry voice. "I have every right to try and protect her. It doesn't matter if it's you. You are still a guy. I am also a guy. I know how guys work."

I stared at him with shock and disbelief. Maybe Ron hadn't changed as much as I thought he had. I opened my mouth to tell him off but Harry beat me to it.

"Yeah, Ron, I know she's your sister," Harry spoke in a deadly tone that terrified me. "But that doesn't mean that you have the right to stop her from going out with any guys. She is her own person and she's not about to let you stop her from dating. I'm not about to let you stop me from dating her. If you keep on trying, then maybe we shouldn't hang out. I'm out of here."

I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand, plopping down across from Ron as Harry stormed out, presumably to find Ginny.

I looked at Ron, angry that he would be so overprotective. But, I realized, I was more angry at myself for realizing that Harry was depressed and nothing Ron and I can or will bring him out of that depression. It wasn't a depression I was familiar with; it was a dark and dangerous depression. I was also angry that I was letting him intimidate me and push me around. It's his own fault that he's depressed and I wasn't going to try and sweet-talk him anymore.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. It's just that, being Ginny's older brother, whenever a guy goes after her…I have to step in and make sure he's okay. Including Harry. I…" he trailed off.

I smiled thinly. "No, Ron, it's okay. I just realized that Harry is too far gone for us to really have any chance of bringing him back. He's been pushing us around and intimidating us. Why? Because we care enough to try and drag him out, and he DOESN'T APPRECIATE THAT!" I breathed hard from yelling.

Ron stared at me. "Hermione, you're right. But right now, I think you need a bit of sleep to calm you down. You're obviously in need of it. I'll wake you before we reach Hogwarts."

I nodded. He was right. I did need sleep; and I hadn't realized it. I laid down on my robes, now a pillow, and felt a blanket being wrapped around me as I drifted slowly off to sleep.

- - - - -

I woke up hours later, disoriented by the moving of the train. It was early evening, which meant we should be arriving at Hogwarts within two hours. I sat up slowly, trying to clear from my mind the fogginess of sleep, only to see that the compartment was empty.

Where did Ron go? I hoped he hadn't gone looking for Harry and Ginny, which would just make matters worse. I stood up and changed into my uniform, which was different this year: a navy blue pleated skirt with a matching v-neck pullover on top of a white oxford that peeked out and sheer stockings with brown loafers. It didn't look bad, especially since my hair was now a long, wavy, dark brown.

I sighed and set off down the corridor of the train, searching every compartment until I reached the back. It was there that I found Harry yelling at Ron with Ginny boldly standing next to him, looking indignant.

I decided to see what would happen, so I just stood in the doorway, watching silently.

"…You have NO right to come barging in here and yanking Ginny away, she's a 5th year, she's responsible and mature, as well as very able to defend herself! If anybody had to be worried here, it would be me! I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes!"

"…She's my sister! I feel obliged to defend her and you're bloody lucky that Bill, Charlie, George and Fred aren't here, otherwise they would really set upon you, and that's why you're lucky it's only me! How dare you ask Ginny out, you know she's been crushing on you for years with you not pretending to notice, and now you're snogging her?! Let me tell you, Harry, there's only one thing that that kind of guy wants and I'll eat my owl before I'll let you shag her!"

I noticed the wands in their hands that were pointing at the other and I silently muttered 'Accio wands' which made their wands fly into my hands, and created a distraction. They turned to look at me, standing in the doorway, furious.

I breathed hard, staring at them. "Would someone like to tell me why you two are fighting? Ron, did you go after Harry after I fell asleep?"

I knew from the look on Ron's face that my assumption had been correct, and I continued. "Why? Ron, you knew that by going after Harry, that you would create big problems. You knew that, and you did it anyways. Why?"

He spluttered. "Hermione…Harry was snogging Ginny when I found them. I can't help but think that all he wants is a good shag. I mean, he'd been ignoring Ginny's crush on him for years, why start snogging her all of a sudden?"

Harry started yelling again. "Ron! It's not like this has happened all of a sudden! Ginny and I have been keeping contact with each other for a while now. She seems like she's the only one understanding what I'm going through right now, and you two aren't any help!"

I cut him off, raging. "HARRY! WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU WON"T LET US! EVERY SINGLE TIME WE ASK YOU TO TALK TO US, NOT OUT OF PITY, BUT OUT OF FRIENDSHIP, YOU GET MAD AND TELL US TO BUGGER OFF! WELL, GUESS WHAT! I'M SO SICK OF YOU INTIMIDATING US AND GETTING MAD AT US FOR NO REASON AND IGNORING US, OUT OF SELF-PITY, AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT ANYMORE!"

I breathed hard, still furious. Harry stared at me with a look of terror and shock and anger.

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine. I will leave you alone. I will not talk to you if that is what you wish. It is also what I wish, because I am so tired of your self-pity. I am so tired of you cutting us off when we really want to help. I can't say the same thing about Ron, but I am leaving. This is the choice I have made, and you will just have to live with it. No more being my partner. No more cheating off me. No more asking me for help. You will just have to wallow in self-pity alone. Good bye and good luck, Ginny."

I turned on my heel and stormed off to my compartment, fuming the whole way. I sat down furiously and glared at the wall opposite me, feeling like throwing something.

I felt kind of bad. I mean, I knew Harry had a lot on his plate, but really, enough was enough. If he had enough sense to quit being so moody and melancholy all the time, I will be his friend again. But not now. Now he has to figure things out on his own.

I sensed someone watching me and looked up into Ron's face.

"That was…interesting. Just to let you know, I really ripped into him after you left. I reckon he feels even angrier, thinking that we've betrayed him, when that's not really the case at all. I also told Ginny that if she wanted to date Harry, she better know what she's getting into, because it's her choice and I'm not going to make it for her. Bet she's thinking about it very seriously now."

He sat down across from me, gazing into my face. "Hey, Hermione, don't get so worked up over him. He's just being a git right now. He'll come to his senses eventually."

I bit my lip. I knew he was right, but that didn't help my feelings of anger and sadness abate.

I saw Ron gazing at me again, and I grew worried that he had a crush on me. I decided that it was now or never, and I would ask him.

"Ron," I hesitantly began. "…do you by any chance happen to have a crush on me?" I tensed, hoping he would not say yes.

He grinned. "Nah, you're too much like a sister. Sorry bout staring at you; I guess I got lost in my thoughts. Besides, I like someone else, and I think we both agree that I'm not the right guy for you."

I grinned. "Oh, good, because I don't like you like that and I was hoping you didn't have a crush. I mean, you really aren't the right guy for me. So, who do you like?"

"Well…" He hesitated. "There's this girl in Ginny's year in Ravenclaw. Her name's Ophelia Pritchett. She's really nice, I've talked to her a few times, 'cause she's friends with Ginny. It's stupid, I know, she's really smart, but she's also gorgeous and nice, but I still like her."

I smiled. "Aw, Ron, that's really sweet. So, you're not looking for a shag, like you just accused Harry of doing?"

He flushed red, a red that really stood out against his hair. "Well…no. I'm not. I guess my brotherly instincts took over and I just lost control…but that's not the only reason why I'm angry with him, y'know."

"I know, Ron. I know. It's hard to not lose your temper. I just lost mine just then. It's just best to not make a scene, that's all. I'm afraid I haven't really been following my own advice, though."

He and I smiled at each other, before Ron spoke. "So, who do you like, Hermione? Anyone I know?"

I grinned. "And what makes you think I'd tell you? Nah, I don't really like anyone right now. There's no one to like, you know?"

Ron nodded. "It feels like that a lot. Especially since we go to such a small school. I'll tell you this, Hermione. You deserve someone on the same intellectual level as you, but can also have fun. Maybe someone a bit older."

"Yeah…" I murmured softly.

I kept talking to him, feeling strangely content to do just that. When did it become so comfortable between us? It felt odd, yet peaceful at the same time. I knew that my prediction about this year being different had been right. Now, Ron and I weren't talking to Harry and we had somehow become closer.

This would be a very interesting year indeed.

- - - - -

Thank you, once again to my reviewers! After deliberating, I decided that this version would stay. I hoe that you agree with me in saying that this version is much better. So, having said that, I implore you to please press that button, the button that says REVIEW so I can know what you think of the story. Your opinions do matter to me, you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

I own this story though, so DON'T STEAL IT!

(Oh by the way, Sirius is in this story. I hated it when he died. It felt so wrong, so he's back! YAY! But he probably won't show up a lot in this story, only in passing. Sorry, all you Sirius fiends!)

A/N: This story takes place in Hermione's POV.

Finding Destiny

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they're just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people. She needs someone she can talk to about important issues. Will she find that person at Hogwarts? The question is - how far is she willing to go if it has the potential to develop into something…else? (It'll be a guy) Takes place in 6th year.

-

I wasn't paying attention during the sorting, so obviously I wasn't paying attention when Ron tried to talk to me. But I couldn't really help it, now could I? I mean, I just told off my best friend…and it felt great. Which, of course, made me feel horrible.

With my conflicted thoughts rolling around in my mind, I didn't notice Ron yelling my name over and over. It wasn't until Lavender poked me that I finally focused.

"What? Oh, sorry, Ron…I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He sighed. "No, it's okay. I understand…although the whole school is apparently in shock that we're not sitting with Harry, see how everyone's staring at us? It's bloody creepy, I say."

What? The whole school had been staring at us and I didn't notice? I slowly looked around and found that Ron had indeed been right: every single person eyes' were upon us, and it was pretty creepy.

I looked down to where Ginny and Harry were sitting and felt a pang in my heart at seeing them laugh. It felt weird, not having Harry sit with us. It had always been the Trio…the three of us. It didn't feel right, yet I knew that it was for the best. Ron and I couldn't help Harry if he didn't want to be helped.

I turned back to my food and slowly came into the conversation.

"So, what was the fight about?" Lavender asked.

"Ah, well, Hermione here really told Harry off about him being depressed and not a very good friend, and I had to agree with her and plus he kept making moves on Ginny which made me mad…it was a lot of things." Ron vaguely replied.

I had enough. Everyone was talking about the latest bit of gossip, which was the Trio's fallout, and it made me sick. Now I really understood how Harry felt every time the media reported a story on him. I would never want his life.

I stood up quickly and after murmuring a good-bye, strode out of the Great Hall, ignoring the looks as I passed, into the main hallway and out into the cool night air.

-

I had been sitting at the foot of the willow tree next to the lake for an hour when I heard footsteps. Of course someone would come looking for me. I just wondered if they had looked in the library first, since I do spend quite a bit of time in there. It was really a shame, actually. Some days I didn't want to be in the library, but I forced myself to go.

I sighed and prepared myself to face whoever the lucky person to come looking for me was. I wasn't going back inside, at least not tonight, and face every single face feeling pity for me, the girl who ran out of dinner because she could not be brave.

I was expecting Professor Dumbledore, so you could imagine my shock when a tall person clad in dark robes came sweeping into my line of vision, coupled with a deep voice that instilled fear in every non-Slytherin student except, well, me.

"Oh, look, its Miss Granger, sitting by the lake without any regard to the fact that every single member of the staff has been looking for her for half an hour. I do hope you realize that you've put us out greatly, and you will pay."

I gritted my teeth and replied scathingly, "Maybe the reason I'm out here and that all of you have had no luck in finding me would imply that I do not want to be found, especially since I am not lost….Not physically anyways." I whispered the last part.

"Yes, well, I do not care if you do not want to be found, idiot girl. I only care that I am out here when I do not want to be, searching and finally finding an insufferable know-it-all that I care nothing for!"

I glared at him. "It was your own choice to come out here, Professor. I did not tell you to come out here. You came out here of your own accord, and if that's supposed to tell me you don't care, well, then, you're a liar."

He huffed. "Such insolence! I will not have it, especially not from you, an arrogant, know-it-all Gryffindor who loves to show off her brain all the time! Now, Miss Granger, get up and get back inside now. I would much rather be doing something else than standing here, arguing with you. By the way, I did not choose to come out here. Albus made me."

I shook my head. "No. I am not coming in. If you don't want to be out here, then go back inside and tell them that you simply could not reason with that…what was it you said? Oh yes, that 'insufferable know-it-all'."

He stared at me. "Are you serious? Albus will have my hide if I do not bring you in."

I glanced at him. "Well, that's your problem, isn't it? Not mine, and frankly, I don't care."

He snarled. "I have half a mind to take off points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. You'd love that, wouldn't you? A chance to be alienated by your House because you caused them to start of the term with their points in the negative? Wouldn't you love that?"

I smiled at him condescendingly, which I knew would only infuriate him further, but I was really too weary to care. "There's no point, isn't there? I would only earn the points back, plus more, in classes. You know, because I know so much and I always have the answer."

He gazed at me with a face of anger before storming off. I watched him go, feeling a bit foolish for having been so brash. I mean, it really hadn't been his fault that he was forced to go look for me.

I sighed and turned back to the lake, my mind in turmoil.

-

It wasn't but 30 minutes later that I heard the sound of footsteps again and sighed. Now I would feel very ashamed and guilty. Professor Dumbledore has a way of doing that to you. Quite infuriating, actually.

"I would have to agree with you on that thought, Miss Granger." Professor Snape appeared, carrying two small bundles in his arm.

I stared at him in shock, wondering why he was back and not Professor Dumbledore. I suppose he either realized my confusion or had read my mind for he continued.

"When I told the Headmaster of your…unwillingness to cooperate, he insisted on me coming out here and staying with you. When I refused, he used that look of his. Oh, how I loathe that look."

I smiled. The great Severus Snape, reduced to a child by one look from Professor Dumbledore. That would've been priceless to see.

"Are you aware, Miss Granger, that I am a Legilmens, and therefore I can read your mind if I wish? You would do well to remember that in the future. Especially if you are having...thoughts of me." He smirked.

I just stared at him with a face of disgust. He can read my mind, eh? Well, let's see…what can I think?

**(Author's note: Hermione's thoughts will be in italics.) **_Oh, yes, you very sexy beast. I am having…thoughts…about you right now. In a way that you will never fathom. Because, dearest Severus, as much as I would love for you to ravage me…I would much rather kill you for even thinking for one moment that I would be having schoolgirl fantasies of you. I do have high standards, after all. To imply that I like to daydream of you, well, that is an insult to my intelligence. There, I've shut you up, now have I?_

I glanced at him to see his face contorted in anger, staring at me with fury.

"Revenge, Miss Granger? How absurdly pathetic. The fact that you wanted me to hear your little mental 'outburst' only deepens my suspicions that you have a crush on me. Hurts to hear the truth, does it not?"

That did it. I knew that I would never be able to think with him next to me, and seeing as how I did not have a book or anything to occupy my interest, I stood up and started peeling off my clothes in order to go swimming into the lake. If he saw me swimming in my underwear, so be it.

"Miss Granger," said He in an amusedly horrified voice, "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"

I glanced back at him and replied simply. "Swimming, Severus."

Oh, how I loved the look on his face as I dived into the cool black waters, knowing that the giant squid wouldn't hurt me.

I did feel a bit foolish as I surfaced, however. Whatever had possessed me to call him Severus? He's probably mad with anger right now.

I turned to look at the tree and was shocked to find Professor Snape watching me, with a look of intent on his face. He seemed softer, his face not contorted into his usual trademark sneer. I gulped. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

I decided that I should probably get out of the water and so I did, hastily putting on my clothes.

"Miss Granger…?" came his silky voice out of the darkness.

I willed myself to breathe, to stay calm. "Yes, Professor?"

"You should go back inside. Now."

I nodded and walked off to the castle, not seeing or hearing him chuckle.

-

I hope y'all like this chappie! Tell me if it's weird or anything and Ill replace it with a MUCH better one! Thanks to my FAITHFUL reviewers **Smiles28,** **Transylvanian**, and **fanfik-writer**! Thanks to my other reviewers also, your reviews make me happy! KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

I own this story though, so DON'T STEAL IT!

A/N: This story takes place in Hermione's POV.

Finding Destiny

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione is lonely. She has Harry and Ron, but they're just friends and all they ever talk about is Quidditch. She has been spending too much time on her studies and hardly pays attention to people. She needs someone she can talk to about important issues. Will she find that person at Hogwarts? The question is - how far is she willing to go if it has the potential to develop into something…else? (It'll be a guy) Takes place in 6th year.

* * *

I quickly walked down the corridors leading to Gryffindor Tower; my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Idiot! What were you thinking? I kept chiding myself the whole way. Perhaps there had been something in the dinner?

No. It wasn't a potion or anything. This had been me. For some reason, I had acted out without any regard for the rules. It sort of scared me, yet it was reassuring to know that I could be rebellious also.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice a man walking towards me and bumped into him quite soundly, thus making me fall to the floor quite ungracefully.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there!" said a deep voice.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, no, it was my fault. I didn't see you and I smacked into you rather hard."

I looked up into his face and was blown away. Brunette – the best kind – with bright blue eyes and the cutest, sexiest smile. It was all I could do to keep from swooning.

He looked at me. I wonder if he was giving me an once-over also. Then he spoke.

"Uh, say, you're uh…that Gryffindor Sixth year, aren't you? Hermione Granger, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am. I don't know you, though, sorry."

He chuckled. "No, I figured you wouldn't. I'm a Slytherin Seventh year, and I go by the name of Jonathan Prince."

I gasped. He's a Seventh year Slytherin?

He grinned. "Oh, but don't worry, I'm not like the bratty Sixth years like Malfoy or Parkinson. I know better than to be a Deatheater. No one in my family is even a supporter of the Dark side. This, undoubtedly, makes me the loser of Slytherin. Sad, isn't it?"

I smiled. "Well, that's good. I mean, not good that you're the Slytherin loser, but good that you're not planning on being a Deatheater."

He grinned. "Yes, well, I must get back to Slytherin. I was just in the library, and I really don't want to be late. It was nice meeting you, Hermione Granger, and I hope that we shall get the chance to talk again."

I smiled. "Me too, Jonathan Prince."

He winked and walked off, leaving me standing there wondering what had just happened. A very cute Slytherin had just talked to me, and he winked at me! He went to the library?

* * *

I headed back to Gryffindor Tower once again, this time, my thoughts happier. Wait until I tell Ginny! She'll go bonkers! She's been trying to set me up ever since Fourth year, with no success.

"A Slytherin, Hermione? You CAN'T be serious." Ginny looked at me dubiously.

I sighed. Really, the grudges that people have. I've been trying for years to improve inter-house relationships and well, that hasn't worked out so well.

"Ginny, I told you, he's not like Malfoy or Parkinson. He's actually…nice."

This was greeted with a gasp. "So, are you gonna go for it?"

I grinned. "I don't know, Ginny," I began. "I don't know anything about him. All I know is that he's a Seventh Year Slytherin by the name of Jonathan Prince and he was coming from the library. He's cute and has a great smile. It has to be good, right? I mean…"

Why am I wasting my time thinking about boys? They're so…immature. Take Harry, for example. He refuses to let us help him. We're still fighting, by the way. Harry spends all of his time with Ginny and Seamus and Dean. Ron and I stick together. Lately, though, Neville's been joining us. I need to ask him about that. Usually he likes to hang with Harry.

"You know what, Gin? Forget it. I'm not going to bother. Besides, schoolwork is more important. Boys can come later."

Ginny heaved a great sigh, looking annoyed. "Hermione, that's what you always say. You forget, I know you. I saw you after that git Krum cheated on you and flaunted it to the world. You were sobbing. Sobbing, Hermione. I know your heart can get broken. I know that you try to hide your true feelings behind a book. Tell me the truth. Don't feed me some crap that I know isn't true."

I pursed my lip. So, she was right. That didn't mean I had to start sobbing and whine about how I was never going to get a boyfriend. I only cried over Krum because I thought I had loved him, but I hadn't. I just liked his kisses. They were a nice distraction from schoolwork.

"Whatever you say, Gin. I'm going to go do homework in the common room now." I got up and left the room, leaving Ginny sitting there, disappointed. The thing unknown about Ginny is that she loves gossip. She'll repeat it to anyone who asks, which is why I only tell her things that I won't mind if she tells anyone else about.

I sat down in the big, plush armchair in front of the fire with my schoolwork, eventually giving leave to thoughts and daydreams.

* * *

So sorry to all my readers! First for not posting any new chapters for quite a while, and for this chapter being short, but I felt it was best ended here. Anyways, plot twist! So fun, don't you think?

**Neko Blah Blah: **Thanks for your criticism, and I appreciate it. Just like I appreciate all my reviews. But I am writing this story as much for myself as for my readers. After all, there's no point in continuing a story if everyone thinks it's bad, is there? Because the whole point of publishing a story on a website like if to get people to read your stories and like them. As for the OOC thing, there are loads of other stories in which the characters are OOC. Who says they have to be completely in character? What if the characters changed in a space of time? It can happen. Personalities can change. Hermione was just being rebellious. She's not often directly rebellious in the books, only discreetly. Plus, she has a lot of frustration and anger over several issues, such as Harry. And if you recall, I didn't say which story my reviewers liked better and I said that this story was the one I liked better, so I didn't base my choice upon my reviewers' decisions, although they did help in a small way, going back to my earlier point about there being no point in continuing a story that no one likes/reads. I like using different descriptions because they are more imaginative. More generic descriptions are too commonly-used. Anyways, thanks for your very constructive criticism. Oh, by the way, what people think about your writing is very important. You're trying to please your audience, not bore them or anger them. I learned that in Journalism.

-To my other very loyal reviewers, THANKS SO MUCH. Love y'all.


End file.
